Problem: Michael is 32 years old and Luis is 6 years old. How many years will it take until Michael is only 3 times as old as Luis?
We can use the given information to write down an equation about how many years it will take. Let $y$ be the number of years that it will take. In $y$ years, Michael will be $32 + y$ years old and Luis will be $6 + y$ years old. At that time, Michael will be 3 times as old as Luis. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $32 + y = 3 (6 + y)$ Simplifying the right side of this equation, we get: $32 + y = 18 + 3 y$ Solving for $y$ , we get: $2 y = 14$ $y = 7$.